


first star in the sky

by cloudykozume



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Reflection, kageyama needs a hug, pro volleyball player kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: Kageyama remembers Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	first star in the sky

You came into my life so fast, I nearly lost my balance. Everything had been calm and put together, it was neat, but then you came along. Now everything is chaotic and fast, it’s all so fast, and I absolutely love it. I love you. You Hinata Shouyou, are my sunshine, my galaxy, my universe. You’re the sugar in my coffee, the good ending to every cheesy love story, the rainbow after a storm. You’re all the good in life, your radiant smile could put the sun to shame. It was so dark before you came along, I was so alone, I was abandoned. But the you come and turn my whole world upside down. I told myself not to get close to you, I needed to stay far away from you because you would leave me just like everyone else. But then you didn’t leave, even when you were half a world away, you were still there. I felt you with me, even though you weren’t physically there, that’s why I love you so much. You motivated everyone you came across, you made sure that people remembered you, You’re sensational, Hinata Shouyou. You definitely left your mark on the world, and even though you’re gone, it’s still the same. Everyone can still feel the overwhelming happiness and love you brought them, it’s like you never left. It’s true that the world got a little dimmer when you left it, but I refuse to cry. You wouldn’t want that. You would want me to keep going, so that’s exactly what I plan to do. I’ll win as much as I can, not just for my team, but for you. I promise I won’t fall apart and even thought it hurts and I miss you so much, I won’t give in to the darkness. I’ll follow your warmth always. You’re the first star in the night sky, the star that will lead me to victory. You are my soulmate. I’m so grateful for you, you did so much for me, but I have one last that I need you to do. When we meet in the next life, promise me that you’ll let me set for you once again.


End file.
